Another Life Story
by Drak Yagami
Summary: AU: Naruto yang telah mati melindungi dunianya dari pertempuran melawan Madara dan Obito, dilahirkan kembali untuk melindungi Manusia didunia yang baru dari serangan para Titan. Dengan pengalaman dalam kehidupan pertamanya akankah Naruto siap melindungi Manusia dari serangan para Titan?
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini sudah lama berdiam dikepala saya. Cuma sempat ragu karena merasa banyak kekurangan dan pengenalan yang belum mendalam soal Shingeki no Kyojin. Namun setelah bertapa didalam kamar, akhirnya saya dapat membuat cerita ini dan kemudian mempostnya...

Saya harap kalian puas dengan Fic sederhana ini..

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

Rate: T semi M

Pair:

Genre: Adventure, Crime, Fantasy

Warning: Typo, OCC, IC, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam), **Dan Penulisan yang sangat jauh dari aturan KBBI**

* * *

AU Naruto yang telah mati melindungi dunianya dari pertempuran melawan Madara dan Obito, dilahirkan kembali untuk melindungi Manusia didunia yang baru dari serangan para Titan. Dengan pengalaman dalam kehidupan pertamanya akankah Naruto siap melindungi Manusia dari serangan para Titan?

* * *

Seorang anak kecil dengan berdiri ditanah lapang dibawah guyuran hujan. Iris biru langit miliknya menatap awan kelabu yang sedang menangis dengan tatapan kosong. Air hujan yang jatuh menerpanya, tidak mengoyahkannya sedikitpun untuk tetap berdiam di tanah lapang ini.

Butir-butir air yang mengalir dirambutnya dan terus hingga wajahnya membuatnya seakan mengangis jika kau melihatnya dari jauh. Namun berbanding terbalik jika kau melihatnya dari dekat.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Anak kecil tersebut yang tak lain adalah Namkaze Naruto menagkap sesok bayangan kecil yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin besar, pupil mata Naruto melebar sejenak ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghampirinya.

Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Eren Yeager.

Anak dengan surai coklat dan iris hijau itu mendatanginya dengan wajah yang panik, dan melihat raut wajah teman baiknya itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto yang mendengar Eren yang memanggil namanya hanya diam tetap memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan wajah dingin miliknya.

"Ikut aku!" Eren yang ketika sampai lansung menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangan anak bersurai pirang jabrik itu.

Naruto hanya diam ketika melihat Eren menariknya kasar tergesah-gesah. Langkah kakinya agak tersendak ketika Eren mengajaknya memasuki kawasan hutan kecil didalam kawasan dinding Maria. Terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti agak jauh dari sebuah pondok tua ditengah hutan.

"Kenpa kita kesini?" untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membuka suaranya sejak kejadian ini.

"Kita harus selamat seorang gadis dalam pondok itu" tunjuk Eren pada pondok tua itu.

Menatap pondok kecil yang sudah kelihatan tua itu sejenak, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan matanya menuju Eren dan terdiam menatap wajah bocah yang seakan menahan amarah tersebut.

"Tidak" Naruto menepis ajakan Eren. "Aku tidak ikut, lebih baik kita tunggun pasukan militer datang kesini"

Eren seketika terdiam ketika mengdengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Eren menggertakkan giginya seketika. "Apa maksudmu Naruto!"

"Kita hanyalah anak kecil" kemudian Naruto menatap Eren datar. "Jangan pernah bertindak sok kuat dihadapanku"

Duk

"Kau..." ucap Eren yang seketika memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras. "... akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa menyelamatkannya!"

Naruto yang terduduk ketika menerima bogem mentah dari Eren hanya diam. Mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih, Naruto hanya memandang kosong Eren yang telah berlari masuk kedalam pondok kecil tersebut.

"Benar-benar ceroboh" Naruto masih memperhatikan pondok itu.

**0o00o0**

Dua orang pria dewasa terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu didalam sebuah pondok tua. Satu diantaranya terlihat duduk dengan tenang, dan satu lagi terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa arah. Sedangkan diantara mereka berdua seorang gadis kecil hanya terkulai lemah dengan kondisi dimana tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"Bahkan kita harus membunuh orang tuanya untuk merebutnya" ucap seorang pria dewasa yang berjalan mendekat kearah seorang gadis kecil yang tangan dan kakinya terikat tali. "Coba lihat wajahnya..." kemudian pria itu menatap wajah gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. "... manis tapi masih anak-anak. Aku tidak keipkiran sampai kesana"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk menyukainya..." ucap seorang lagi yang sedang duduk membelakangi jendela. "... dia Oriental" kemudian lelaki yang sedang duduk tersebut memperhatikan gadis itu. "... dulu ada banyak jenis yang seperti dia. Dia adalah keturunan terakir dari klan yang melarikan diri ke dinding yang dikenal dengan [Orient]..."

"... kita akan melelangnya pada orang kaya cabul dipasar gelap itu. Oriental sudah mendekati punah dia akan mendapatkan harga yang bagus"

"Ayahnya tidak kelihatan Oriental sama sekali. Jadi dia bukan darah murni sama sekali" balas lalaki yang mendekati gadis kecil tadi, kemudian berbalik arah menghadap temannya.

"Sialan! Ibunya lah yang benar-benar bernilai... " kemudian berdiri seraya menghentakkan kakinya. "... tapi kau panik dan membunuhnya" kemudian pria tersebut berjalan kearah temannya dan memengang kerah baju temannya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan dia melawan balik!." Bela temannya tersebut.

"Apa itu semua yang bisa kau katakan?!"

Sedangkan gadis yang sedang terikat itu hanya diam melihat kedua pria dewasa itu bertengkar satu sama lain. Melihat kearah jendela dengan pandangan kosong, inggatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi diamana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh tepat didepan matanya.

Dia tidak bodoh, melalui percakapan singkat kedua pembunuh ini. Dia tau untuk apa keluarganya diserang. Hanya untuk uang kedua orang tuanya dibunuh.

Namun... pandangannya terpaku ketika dari arah luar jendela terlihat sesosok anak yang kira-kira seusianya berdiri diluar sana. Jambut jabrik pirang yang lusuh karena basah, dan iris biru itu menatap tajam entah kearah mana.

Namun... dia tidak peduli... mengalihkan pandangannya, gadis tersebut memilih menatap langit-langit pondok tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. "Dingin..."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu pondok itu terbuka pelan dan lansung mengangetkan kedua penjahat yang sedang bersitengang tersebut. Melihat kearah pintu mereka menangkap sosok seorang anak lelaki yang menatap mereka grogi.

"Permisi!" salam anak tersebut lirih.

"Kau anak sialan apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" ucap salah satu pria berambut pirang ikal mendekati anak tersebut yang tak lain adalah Eren.

"Aku hanya ... aku tersesat di hutan... " ucap Eren gugup. "... lalu aku melihat pondokmu" kemudian Eren sedikit mendekat. "... lalu aku... "

Jleb.

Seketika sebuah pisau sudah bersarang tepat di leher pria tersebut, darah segar keluar dan mengalir menodai tangan sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Eren sendiri. "Lalu mati saja kau dasar sampah"

Eren mencabut pisau itu dengan kasar, yang menyebabkan darah sedikit menyembur dan mengenai wajahnya. Kemudian Eren berbalik arah dan menutup pintu tersebut seraya menatap tajam dan penuh membunuh satu penjahat lagi yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sialan! Kemari kau anak sialan!"

Pria bertubuh gemuk itu berlari menuju pintu seraya membawa sebuah kapak di tangannya. Membuka pintu pria itu mengalihkan perhatian pada sekitar berusaha menyisir dimana bocah sialan tersebut.

Tapi siapa sangkah seketika Eren lansung menusuk jantung pria gemuk tersebut dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah di ikatkan pada ujung tongkat sapu. Dengan cepat setelah menghujam jantung pria gemuk itu, Eren mendorongnya hingga masuk kembali kedalam ruangan tempat dimana dia menyekap gadis tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

Mikasa! Gadis yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidupnya karena kematian orang tuanya. Shok melihat aksi seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang kasarnya menghujam tubuh pria yang menyekapnya.

"Mati aja anjing!"

"Bangsat! Ini setimpal! Ini layak kau dapatkan!"

Ucapan anak laki-laki itu terdengar dan menggema dalam telinganya, melihat kearah jendela, disana anak leki-laki bersurai pirang masih memperhatikannya dari luar jendela. "..."

"Jangan pernah bangun lagi!"

Dengan kasar Eren menghujamkan berbagai tusukan pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu, setelah menusuk jantung pria itu berulang kali. Eren kemudian menusuk kedua mata pria tersebut dan kemudian mengorok leher pria tadi hingga hampir putus. Menyebabkan darah kental makin banyak keluar dan mengenang disudut ruangan itu.

Menatap mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk tadi, Eren kemudian menatap Mikasa anak dari keluarga yang akan dikunjunginya bersama ayahnya. "Semua baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.. " namu Eren segera sadar bahwa Mikasa tidak menatapnya, lebih tepatnya gadis itu menatap jendela.

Mengalihkan pandangannya Eren lansung menatap kearah jendela dengan waspada, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah pepohonan saja. Kembali menatap Mikasa, Eren berjalan gontai kearah gadis itu dan segera menggunakan pisau untuk melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat gadis itu.

"Kau Mikasakan...? " tanya Eren memecah suasana, seraya tangannya melepaskan ikatan. "... aku Eren. Aku putra Dokter Yeager. Aku cukup yakin kau telah bertemu dengan ayahku sebelumnya."

"Mereka ada tiga!" ucap Mikasa tiba-tiba.

Eren lansung siaga ketika mendengar ucapan Mikasa barusan. Tiba-tiba instingnya berteriak ketika merasakan hawa kehadian seseorang. Dan benar saja seorang pria dengan model rambut cepak [khas tentara] dengan kaos hijau dan dalaman putih masuk disertai tiga orang berwajah sangar yang terlihat seperti preman.

Eren yang sadar lansung bergerak untuk mengambil pisau miliknya. Namun terlambat karena sebuah tendangan telak bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Eren. Sedangkan tiga preman yang bersama pria tadi hanya diam melihat. "Apa kau yang membunuh mereka...!? " tanyanya sekali lagi, kemudian menjambak rambut Eren dan mencekiknya. "... apa itu kau?!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan memotong-motong tubuhmu!"

Eren yang sudah tidak berdaya dicekik pria tadi kemudian menatap Mikasa tajam "Lawan!" ucap lirih dari Eren menyuruh Mikasa untuk melawan. "Jika kau menang kau akan hidup... " Eren menatap Mikasa burusaha meyakinkan gadis itu. "... jika kau kalah kau akan mati!"

Mikasa mengambil pisau itu dengan ragu. Mikasa menatap Eren berlinang air mata, dia melihat dengan pasti Eren masih menatapnya tajam. Tangannya gemetar memengang pisau tersebut. namun tiba-tiba gemetar dalam tubuhnya hilang seketika, ketika matanya menaksikan tubuh Eren yang sudah terkulai lemas.

Malihat Eren yang terkulai lemas membuatnya kembali mengalami kilas balik mengenai kejadian selama ini yang dilihat. Bagaimana cara dia melihat dunia. Dan ketika melihat kembali kilas hidupnya satu kesimpulan terukir disana.

**Dunia ini kejam!**

Meremas gagang pisaunya Mikasa dengan cepat berlari kearah pria yang sedang mencekik Eren. Cepat bahkan sampai pria itu terlambat untuk menghindar.

Jleb

Mikasa menusuk pria dari belakang, sebuah tusukan fatal yang mengenai jantung pria tersebut. setelah menusuk pria tadi Mikasa dan Eren seketika jatuh kelelahan, mereka sepertinya tidak sadar dengan tiga preman yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu membayar mereka lagi." Ucap salah satu preman itu terlihat senang.

"Kau benar mereka sudah mati" ucap yang lainnya.

Eren dan Mikasa yang mendengar ucapan itu seketika sadar bahwa masih penjahat yang lain didalam pondok ini. Mengalihkan perhatian menuju asal suara, mereka dengan jelas bisa melihat tiga pria berperawakan besar sedang berjalan kemari.

Eren hanya bisa meng death glare tiga preman itu, tidak mampu bangkit lagi mengingat tenanganya yang sudah habis. Sedangkan Mikasa kembali terdiam menatap tiga preman itu, berdiri gadis itu kemudian berlari kearah para preman yang sepertinya sudah siap menyambutnya.

Jleb..

Tapi, sebuah serangan cepat menghentikan langkahnya. Pupil matana melebar ketika melhat sesosok anak laki-laki bersura kuning yang dengan cepat menikam kepala salah satu preman itu dengan telak.

"N- Naruto!" ucap Eren kaget.

Naruto mencabut kedua pisau yang digunakannya untuk menikam kepala salah satu preman itu. Menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan kosong. Naruto kemudian menginjak kepala tak bernyawa itu dan kemudian berdiri diatasnya.

"K-kau!" tunjuk salah satu preman tidak percaya.

"Aku tau siapa kalian... " ucap Naruto dingin "... kalianlah nantinya yang akan jadi perantara dari si penculik dengan orang kaya yang cabul. Agar si cabul didalam dinding sana bisa menikmati tubuhnya!" sambung Naruto dingin seraya menunjuk Mikasa.

"Maka kalian akan mati disini!"

Kemudian Naruto berlari kearah salah satu preman yang sudah siap menantinya. Mengengam kedua pisaunya seperti mengenggam Dengger. Naruto kemudian meluncurkan badannya ketika melihat adanya cela antara kedua kaki preman itu.

Meluncur.

Ketika tepat berada dibawah selangkang preman tersebut. naruto lansung menancapkan pisaunya tepat pada alat vital milik preman tersebut.

Ahhhkkkrrrr...

Preman itu menjerik kesakitan. Dan tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto kemudian menancapkan pisaunya dilantai kayu pondok itu berusaha untuk mengerem lajunya dan kemudian menarik salah satu pisaunya yang bersarang di alat vital preman itu dengan kasar.

Crassss...

Darah segar mengalir deras dari selangkang itu yang lansung mengenai wajah Naruto. Namun seakan tidak peduli Naruto berdiri dan menatap preman terakir yang menatapnya balik ketakuatan.

"Ber-berhenti atau kubunuh gadis ini!" ancamnya dengan suara bergetar. Seraya tangannya menaha Mikasa yang berusaha memberontak.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli. Berlari kemudian Naruto kearah preman tersebut seraya kembali meyiapkan posisi gagang pisaunya.

"ahhhhhhh... " merasa ancamannya tidak berarti apa-apa preman itu maju dan lasung melesat kearah Naruto. "... mati kau bangsat!"

Berlari Naruto lansung menghindari tusukan yang akan diarahkan padanya. Namun sayang walaupun menghindar, tusukan preman itu masih tetap bersarang di lengan kirinya. Dan seakan memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya, Naruto sekera mengorok leher preman itu hingga putus dengan salah satu pisaunya.

.

.

.

"Ku kira kau tak akan ikut?" ucap Eren seraya mengikatkan shal miliknya pada lengan Naruto yang terluka untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkan anak bodoh sepertimu bertindak sendirian"

"Apa katamu!" ucap Eren kesal seraya memukul lengan Naruto yang luka hingga terdengar erangan sakit dari Naruto, namun Eren tidak peduli. "Dan bagaimana dengan dia... " ucap Eren kemudian yang melihat Mikasa yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan khwatir. "... Dia masih begitu dari tadi"

"..." namun Naruto hanya diam, dan mulai berjalan kearah Mikasa seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "... ayo keluar dari sini!"

.

.

.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Eren dan Ayahnya. Naruto berjalan menjauh dan memilih untuk bersandar di dinding pondok dibanding mendengar pertengakaran antara ayah dan anak yang sudah sering di dengarnya dalam keluarga Yaeger.

Menarap Mikasa, Naruto hanya melihat gadis itu menatap api unggun seraya memeluk kedua tubuhnya. 'Dia kedinginan' begitulah pikir Naruto ketika melihat tingkah laku Mikasa.

Namun Naruto tetap diam dan memilih melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dan dia melihat bahwa Dr. Yeager [ayah Eren] memintanya untuk tinggal dirumah mereka dan mengangkat Mikasa sebagai anak angkat mereka.

Naruto kemudian melangkah mendekati Mikasa ketika gadis itu berkata 'Dingin'. Membuka ikatan shal dari Eren yang melilit lengan kirinya. Naruto kemudian melilitkannya pada lehir Mikasa dengan lembut seraya menatap gadis itu. "Ini untukmu, walau ada noda dan bau darahnya... "

"Hangat kan?" sambung Naruto masih menatap Mikasa.

"Kenapa...? " ujar Mikasa binggung.

"Perlukah sebuah alasan?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa dan yang lainnya. Berjalan hingga menghilang dalam rimbunan pohon malam.

"Dia memang seperti itu" ucap Eren yang entah bagaimana sudah berada disamping Mikasa yang masih menatap kepergian Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi... " kemudian Eren menarik tangan gadis itu. "... kembali ke rumah kami saudariku!"

"Rumah.."

.

.

.

**0o00o0**

.

.

.

**Wall Maria Shinganshina District [845]**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian **

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto yang menatap Eren heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Eren seraya mengusap matanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau ketiduran dan bermimpi buruk... " kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikasa yang sedari tadi asik mengumpulkan ranting kering. "... kau harus contoh Mikasa. Dia rajin tidak sepertimu dasar pemalas"

"Tidak kau, tidak orang tuaku selalu membandingkanku dengan Mikasa." Eren terlihat tidak senang dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Memang...! " Naruto tak terlalu menangapi. "Itulah kenyataannya, bahkan kau lebih payah, bahkan dari Armin sekalipun"

"Sialan kau" Eren lansung bangit dan berusaha memukul Naruto, tapi sayang pemuda itu dengan gesit menghindari pukulan Eren.

"Perlu ratusan tahun bagimu untuk menyamaiku Eren" nasehat bijak Naruto yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kalian berdua ayo pulang!"

Teriakan Mikasa seketika menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Bergerak mereka menuju Mikasa yang sedang mengendong sebuah wadah tempat pengumpulan kayu bakar.

.

.

.

"Dengar Dinding itu adalah buatan Tuhan!"

Suasana dalam Shinganshina District sangat ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan utama dalam District ini. Sangat ramai seperti pasar, tapi bukankah ini memang pasar.

"Dasar pemuja dinding" guman Naruto ketus ketika melihat seorang pastor yang berkoar-koar tentang dinding, mengelikan itulah pikir Naruto melihat pastor itu. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding ini. Sedikit membuat Naruto sangsi. 'Berapa lama lagi kah Dinding ini bertahan?'

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Naruto pada Eren dan Mikasa.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mikasa penasaran.

"Menemui Armin" ucap Naruto asal.

Sedangkan Mikasa hanya mengangguk mempercayai ucapan asal yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kemudian kembali berlari menyusul Eren yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Menusuri gang sempit didalam kota, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng dari atas dinding, mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain Naruto kemudian berbalik arah menuju jalan utama karna satu hal..

Recon Corps

Berdiri diantara kerumunan orang, Naruto menatap pasuka Recon Corps yang pulang dengan tatapan datar. Memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana. Matanya melirik pasukan kebebasan itu yang terlihat berjalan penuh keputus asaan tidak seperti saat kepergian mereka yang penuh semangat.

Bagi Naruto. Dia memiliki julukan tersendiri bagi pasukan Recon Corps yaitu Kamikaze* . Namun sekali lagi dia hanya diam dalam melihat kepulangan pasukan itu. Bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika seorang ibu mencari mayat anaknya yang kebetulan bergabung dengan aliansi kebebasan itu.

Mendengar suara gaduh dari kejahuan membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui siapa yang ribut. Eren! Bahkan pemuda itu terlihat menjitak kepala seorang warga yang berani-beraninya menghina Recon Corpsnya.

Dan tentu saja Mikasa selalu mengamankan Eren pemuda itu bertindak lebih.

Membalikan badannya Naruto berjalan pelan dan menghilang dalam kerumunan warga.

.

.

.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tiga anak brandalan terlihat sedang menghajar seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang yang dikenalnya dengan nama Armin. Melihat dari kejahuan salah satu dari tiga anak tersebut terlihat memukul perut Armin dengan kasar.

Tidak tinggal diam Naruto memilih untuk memanjat pohon dan kemudian meniti setiap atap rumah warga untuk mengendap-endap mendekati ketika anak brandalan tersebut.

"Hei kalian" ucap Naruto dari atas atap.

Ketiga anak tersebut termasuk Armin menoleh keasal suara dan mendapi Naruto yang sedang berdiri diatas atap salah satu rumah warga dan kemudian melonpat turun dengan indahnya.

"Si-sial itu Naruto!" tunjuk salah satu anak tersebut.

"Cepat kabur... " sahut yang lainnya, bahkan mereka semakin panik ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kedua pisau miliknya. "... dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Mikasa!"

Naruto yang berjalan hanya diam ketika melihat ketiga anak tersebut lari terbirit-birit ketika melihatnya. Menuju kearah Armin yang sedang terduduk, kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Armin berdiri.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri" ucap Armin menepis uluran tangan Naruto.

Namun ketika akan berusaha untuk berdiri, ternyata Armin kembali merosot jatuh kembali. Melihat itu Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Jangan bertindak seakan kau mampu untuk mengatasi semuanya dihadapanku... "

"... ada kalanya seseorang membutuhkan uluran tangan orang lain dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang dialuinya" sambung Naruto masih setia menanti Armin menjawab uluran tangannya.

Armin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, menatap tangannya sendiri akhirnya Armin memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Terima kasih"

"Jangan sungkan... " ucap Naruto yang membantu Armin berdiri. "... itulah gunanya teman."

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka menghajarmu karna hanya berkata bahwa manusia perlu untuk keluar dinding?" tanya Naruto heran setibanya mereka ditepi sungai tempat mereka biasanya berkumpul. Disana juga ada Eren dan Mikasa yang mendengarkan permasalah Armin dengan serius.

"Ya... " Armin terlihat tertunduk. "... mereka menyebutku orang sesat"

"Mereka tidak tau apa-apa... " ujar Eren seraya melempar beberapa kerikil kecil kearah sungai. "... kenapa membenci orang seperti kami?"

"Ya... " sahut Armin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dinding Maria yang menjulang tinggi. "... kita sudah 100 tahun hidup aman didalam dinding entah apa yang akan terjadi"

Mendengar ucapan Armin membuat Eren, Mikasa, dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Dinding Maria yang menjulang tinggi yang telah melindungi mereka dari para Titan.

"Yang adalah terjadi cepat atau lambat Dinding itu akan roboh"

Ketiga anak itu menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Eren bingung.

Menatap Eren tajam. "Pikirkanlah Eren, kau pikir berapa lama lagi Dinding itu bisa bertahan?... " kemudian Naruto beralih menatap Armin dan berakir pada Mikasa. "... kalian pikir apakah akan aman selamanya didalam sini, walaupun Dinding ini diperbaiki beberapa kalipun semuanya tidak akan berarti apa-apa... "

"... karna kita hanya memperbaiki kerusakan dipermukaan Dinding bukan kontruksi didalamnya"

"Semua orang sudah gila percaya jika Dinding ini akan melindungi kita selamanya" ujar Armin yang kemudian memilih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. "Meskipun dinding ini telah melindungi selama 100 tahun. Tapi, entah apa yang terjadi besok.."

Naruto mengiakan perkataan Armin barusan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan tersebut. Namun mengingat cara berfikir Armin mengingatkannya pada satu orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Menatap Mikasa, Naruto hanya bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu sedari tadi hanya diam, sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan shal yang pernah di berikannya dulu.

Bbbzzzzzzzzzzzzttt...

Duarrrr...

Sebuah kilatan kilat berwarna kuning kehijauan mengangetkan semua orang di Shinganshina District termasuk keempat anak manusia tersebut. berlari Naruto dan yang lainnya berlarian menuju sumber kejadian. Namun.. belum sampai ketempat tujuan dari kejahuan kepulan asap melambung tinggi.

'Apakah meteor jatuh!?'

Namun seketika keempat anak manusia itu terdiam membatu ketika dari atas Dinding Maria terlihat sebuah tangan bewarna merah tanpa kulit mengenggam bagian atas Dinding Maria. Dan pupil mata Naruto melebar ketika terlihat dengan jelas kepala sebuah Titan raksasa tanpa kulit dan hanya menampakkan ototnya terlihat melampaui Dinding.

"Lebih tinggi..."

Naruto seketika merasakan Mikasa memeluk tangannya erat, melihat sekilas wajah gadis tersebut dia bisa melihat ketakutan yang amat sangat dari wajahnya. Kembali memperhatikan Titan tersebut Naruto seketika membatin.

'Bukankah aku belum siap **Anubis el Caido**'

* * *

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca Fic saya. Dan hanya ada satu permintaan saya...**

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**RnR Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kepulan asap mengembang, melambung menantang langit. Ratusan rumah hancur rata dengan tanah terinjak-injak kaki dengan ukuran raksasa. Disana puluhan tubuh raksasa telanjang, masuk dan menebar teror bagi para pengecut yang berlindung di balik dinding.

Teriakan keputus asaan menggema disetiap sudut kota. Darah mengenang, danging dan bagian tubuh tak utuh lainnya yang tercecer, menjadi hal yang biasa sejak jebolnya tembok Maria di Shinganshina District.

dan tidak berselang lama...

Banyak pasukan militer yang berdatangan dari arah gerbang utama. Berayun indah di antara atap rumah dan celah rumah, berusaha menghabisi para penebar teror dan berusaha mengamankan Shinganshina District**.**

Tapi... mereka yang datang. Hanya datang bagaikan mengantar nyawa pada sang Malaikat maut. Para pasuka militer yang awalnya di elu-elukan kedatangannya... sekarang keadaan mereka tak ubah bagaikan nyamuk yang mudah dihabisi oleh para Titan yang masuk.

Bagaikan tenggelam dalam laut yang dalam. Bagaikan terdampar di dasar hati yang suram. Tatapan mata mereka kosong melihat awal kekalahan mereka, mereka berlari sekuat tenaga. Menjauh. Menjauh sejauh yang mereka bisa untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk,... semua yang hidup hingga saat ini. Berharap seseorang di dunia sana membangunkan meraka. Bangunkan dengan cara apapun, tolong keluarkan mereka dari mimpi buruk ini...

Tapi...

Inilah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tak bisa mereka elakan, kenyataan bahwa apa yang mereka selama ini banggakan hancur dalam hitungan detik. Hancur bersama hancurnya semua ego mereka. Manusia. Hancur bersama datangnya para mahluk, yang sejak kemunculannya tidak pernah bisa mereka kalahkan.

Bagaikan sebuah tusuk gigi yang tidak berharga. Mereka, manusia dengan segala keangkuhannya. Tidak berdaya melawan mahluk yang bakal tidak berakal seperti mereka. Perbedaan yang besar membuat hati mereka kecut, kekalahan demi kehilangan membuat mereka menyebut bahwa para raksasa adalah kutukan dari Tuhan.

Ya... setidaknya itulah yang di ucapkan para pendeta.

Namun... seperti kata pepatah. Habis gelap terbitlah terang.

Jauh, sebelum tembok Maria bagian Shinganshina Districtjebol. Tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, seorang wanita dari sekte pemuja Titan. Memberikan ramalan akan masa depan, jauh dalam penglihatannya. **Ketika Tuhan dalam kemurkaannya, satu dari lima Jendral akan merubuhkan dinding ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan segaris takdir, kelima jendral itu dipertemukan dalam satu tempat. Dan mereka akan di pimpin oleh seorang yang tidak datang dari masanya.**

Entah apa maksudnya... tidak ada yang tau apa maksud dari ramalan itu. banyak spekulasi mengatan itu hanyalah hayalan. Dan tidak sedikit juga yang mencari permimpin dan kelima jendral dalam ramalan itu. hingga pada masanya, kebosanan melanda tekad mereka. Keraguan menggoyahkan pencarian mereka. Dan pada akhirnya... ramalan itu terkikis di telan waktu, dan terlupakan...

Sampai saat ini.

0o0o0

Banyak orang yang tidak mengerti akan keadaan. Tidak sedikit yang membiarkan ego mereka keluar, berharap untuk bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Berusaha entah bagaimana caranya mencapai apa yang mereka mau.

Tenggelam dalam gelapnya takdir. Hati mereka takut akan hal yang menyapa dibelakang mereka, mereka ribut akan suara bangunan runtuh yang juga meruntuhkan semua mimpi dan anggan mereka.

Walau begitu mereka masih mencoba memengang bumi. Mencari setiap serpihan kebanggan yang bisa menambah ego mereka, tetap mencari hingga akhirnya langitpun mencela.

0o0o0

Bagaikan terbangun dari tidur panjang. Iris mata milik pemuda itu tak kuat menatap lautan Manusia di tepi sana. Mengalihkan pandangannya berharap agar rasa kemanusiaanya tidak tersiksa... tapi dia harus kembali mencoba bertahan, ketika dari tepi sana tangisan manusia mulai mencominasi pendengarannya.

Suara tangisan berubah menjadi protes kekecewaan dan berlabuh pada ketidak puasaan. Sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulut mereka, namun tangisan murni dari hati yang takut masih terdengar.

"Semuanya harap tenang..."

Sudah sejak lama Manusia sering berpeerang untuk ego mereka. Menyerang wilayah lain untuk menguras hasil bumi daerah tersebut. memperbudak penduduk kalah perang, akhirnya meninggalkan daerah yang sudah gersang tersebut.

Masih! Dan dalam cerita, kisah keberanian bangsa mereka diceritakan turun temurun. Menimbulkan kebanggan dan ego baru bagi generasi mendatang. Menimbulkan perang baru dimasa datang... memandang rendah bangsa lain.

Dan meninggikan kebanggaan akan apa yang mereka miliki. Atau, mendendam atas kekalahan bangsanya. Kemudian bersumpah untuk menang.

Semua terus terjadi. Darah, teriakan, mati. Menjadi hal yang biasa jika kau berada di lapang gersang itu. menjadi kewajiban bagimu untuk menang atau mati dari pada malu. Selama masih ada keingginan mereka terus berperang..

Hingga...

Mereka datang dari arah yang lain. Mereka para Raksasa...

"Akanku bunuh... akan kubunuh..."

Sekali lagi dia hanya diam ketika mendengar ucapan anak lelaki di sebelahnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh di saat untuk kedua kalinya dia kehilangan sosok ibu baginya. Lemah... lemah hanya menatap bagaimana mulut besar itu meremukkan sukma jiwanya, bagaimana potongan tubuh itu jatuh. Dan dari wajah atas tubuh tak utuh itu, terlukis senyum tulus bercampu lumuran darah.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya... dia tidak sekuat dulu. Dia tidak setangguh dulu, dimana dia bisa mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja'. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan atau menepati setiap janji. Karna dia tidak senaif dulu, kerasnya hidup telah mengajarkannya. Dan terlebih...

Dia hanyalah seorang bayangan... pendukung dari sang cahaya.

Kapal telah lama bergerak, meninggalkan ratusan wajah putus asa dan sumpah serapah. Dia lebih memilih menutup matanya... berusaha mengapai dunia mimpi, dibanding mendengar teriakan sunyi dari tepi sana.

Namun... dia tidak bisa menutup matanya... dia inggin rasanya terjun kesana. Menolong, atau setidaknya menukar satu posisi yang ada di sana dengannya. Membiarkannya mati untuk melepas beban.

Tapi... sekali lagi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal luar biasa di sini, ini bukan kehidupan lamanya dimana dia merasa superrior dengan kekuatannya. Ini adalah masa selanjutnya, di mana dia di tugaskan. Dimana dia tidak tau, apa yang harus di lakukan. Tidak tau, dengan sesuatu yang telah dijanjikan padanya.

**Anubis **ya bajingan itulah yang telah mengirimnya kemari... disaat dia sudah damai dengan kematiannya. Rohnya kembali di tarik oleh sang dewa kematian yang memiliki berbagai nama dari agama maupun mitologi itu. dan dengan mudahnya dia dihidupkan kembali untuk mengembang sebuah tugas...

Tugas melindungi Manusia entah bagaimana caranya.

0o0o0

Seiring berlalu bergulirnya waktu, kapal yang membawa merekapun akhirnya menepi. Turun Naruto dan yang lain berjalan berkelompok dengan yang lain. Banyak, banyak sekali wajah keputus asaan, wajah-wajah yang tak menerima kenyataan yang ada... begitu banyak, samapai dia tak merasa akan ada harapan lagi di hati setiap manusia.

Panas terik menerpa perjalanan ini, ketika Matahari telah menancap tinggi di langit. Fatamorgana perlahan tercipta ketika melangkah kekota selanjutnya, dari kejahuan kembali terdengar suara gemuruh. Sesuatu yang roboh. Juga terdengar beberapa tembankan meriam, berulang kali... bahkan mungkin sudah puluhan kali. Asap mengapung dari dinding lapisan pembatas dengan Shinganshina District. Dengan begitu Wall Maria telah tertembus seutuhnya.

Sepertinya tembok kembali tertembus... para pasukan militer yang mengawal memerintahkan untuk mempercepat langkah ke bagian dinding yang lapisan kedua. Wall Rose.

Keraguan itu terjawab ketika disana menunggu puluhan kereta kuda. Seorang prajurit dengan lambang Military Police mendekati mereka, Naruto heran melihat pasukan kerajaan itu bersusah payah datang kemari...

Namun dia tidak peduli, semua pengungsi termasuk dirinya menaiki kereta kuda itu... segera menjauh dari sana. Dan tak lama jauh dalam pandangan mata para Titan sudah bermunculan. Menambah kengerian, ketika tubuh raksasa telanjang itu bewarna merah samar...

Merah... darah.

Dan jelas dalam iris biru miliknya, Naruto menangkap suatu yang ganjil. Satu dari puluhan Titan itu, seperti memiliki armor emas... dia tidak tau apa itu, karna dia memang tidak pernah diberi tau.

0o0o0

Naruto memandang dalam sebuah kentang rebus yang saat ini dalam genggamannya, membuka mulutnya secara perlahan kentang itu mulai dimakannya. Para pengungsi yang berhasil selamat, semua di kumpulkan di tepi tembok Wall Rose untuk pembagian makanan. Jumlah pengungsi bertambah setelah Wall Maria benar-benar hancur, kehancuran yang di awali dengan jatuhnya Shinganshina District.

Banyak umpatan ketidak puasan yang di dengarnya, banyak raut putus asa yang dilihatnya. Semuanya yang membaur kusam bagaikan susu yang di tetesi nila. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan semua ini... rasa dan aura suram telah terlihat mematahkan ego manusia sejak jatuhnya Shinganshina District.

Semua diam, tidak ada tangisan penyesalan. Hanya ada teriakan ketidak puasan, keputus asaan. Atas kenyataan yang di laluinya.

"Berikan kami makanan, kami masih lapar!"

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar, ketidak puasan melahirkan pemberontakan. Dan akhirnya hanya akan ada perkelahian antara si kuat dan si lemah. Namun... tatapan Mata Naruto beralih pada seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat. Pupilnya melebar ketika dia mengetahui siapa anak itu.

Berdiri,... Naruto bergerak menuju kearah tersebut.

**. . . . . . . . **

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana Raksasa memakan orang!"

"DIAM!"

Sebuha tendangan melayang dan tepat mengenai seorang anak bersurai coklat, iris mata hijau milik anak tersebut menatap dua anggota pasukan dari Garrison Corps dengan marah. Tidak ada ketkutan dalam matanya.

Seolah dia tercipta tanpa rasa takut.

Tidak ada yang menolongnya. Orang-orang hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana dia di perlakukan layaknya binatang. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, hanya ada bisik-bisik yang terjadi sesama mereka.

Tendangan tersebut masih di layangkan... seakan tidak pernah puas. Merka masih meluapkan kemarahan pada anak yang baru saja berani dengan keangkuhannya menantangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!"

Dua prajurit tersebut terdiam ketika, seorang bocah bersurai kuning menarik paksa objek pelampiasan mereka. Bukan apa-apa, tapi yang membuat mereka terdiam adalah dua buah pisau yang melayang pada mereka dan mengores kedua pipi mereka hingga darah mengalir...

Melirik ekor mata mereka, dengan jelas kedua pisau itu menancap dalam di dua buah tiang kayu.

"Aku dengar dari tadi kalian berdua meributkan ini" Naruto memainkan kentang rebus yang sempat di gigitnya. "Ini ambillah.."

Dengan sekali lemparan, kentang rebus tersebut melesat dan mengenai tepat wajah salah satu diantara prajurit Garrison Corps.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!"

Eren masih terus meronta-rontah. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan anak tersebut, Naruto terus menariknya menuju Mikasa dan Armin yang telah menunggu.

0o0o0

Hari telah berganti dan tak bisa di hindari... para pengungsi yang selamat di kirim untuk bertani atau berburu mencari makan. Namun tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kelangkaan makanan.

Tapi, bukan soal pertanian yang salahlah yang menyebabkan ini. Tapi, kerakusan manusialah penyebab bencana ini. Tidak pernah puas dan selalu inggin lebih. Dengan segala cara mereka memperkaya diri, walau harus dengan cara kotor dan hina. Menimbun makanan, kelangkaan menyebar makin luas... menimulkan kelaparan dimana-mana...

Dan berdalih serangan Titan dan menumpuknya para pengungsi. Mereka berlindung dan tetawa di balik alasan itu. kesengjangan yang terus berlanjut, dan pemerintahan yang kacau membuat Pemerintah pusat mengeluarkan sebuha kampanye gila.

Yaitu..

Menyuarakan untuk merebut kembali Wall Maria menggunakan pengunggsi. Gila. Hanya itu satu kata yang terlintas di dalam benakmu mendengar hal itu. perkajaan itu harusnya di lakukan oleh pihak Militer, bukan warga sipil.

Namun apa daya. Walaupun kehancuran sudah di depan mata. Mereka, para penguasa tetap yakin dengan peninggalan nenek moyang mereka. Tetap yakin, dengan dinding ini akan melindungi mereka selamanya...

Sadarlah...

Tapi sayang mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak sadar.

Mereka ada 250 ribu. Mereka berangkat menuju medan perang hanya untuk mengantarkan nyawa. Tidak ada, walau sudah di elu-elukan pihak kerajaan. Tidak ada wajah semangat juang dari wajah mereka. Hanya ada raut putus asa dari wajah-wajah kosong itu.

Berjalan pelan seolah inggin memperlambat asa, para pejuang paksa ini berjalan kaki dari gerbang Wall Sina. Menuju daerah Titan Wall Maria.

Setengah populasi sudah pergi mengantar nyawa, keadaan tetap diam... sekan tidak terjadi apa-apa mereka menutup mata dan telinga. Berfikir bahwa semua baik-baik saja...

Tapi tidak... ini tidak baik. Walau dengan pengorbanan mereka dalam dalih perjuangan. Meski dengan semua itu kelangkaan dapat di atasi. Tapi untuk apa semua ini..?

Bagaikan tenggelam dalam pusaran air, dan kekal di dalam laut sana. Dia merasa sekali lagi dia tidak berguna... ini sudah berlansung dan terus berlansung di depan matanya. Iris biru yang selalu memancarkan cahaya dan harapan, perlahan meredup sebagaimana dia kehilangan pengangan.

Entah apa? Namun, dia merasa dia tidak punya arti disini... karna semua ini tidak adil. Dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sejak awal tak bisa kau kalahkan adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Entah bagaimana... bagaimana semua bisa bertahan... bagaimana orang-orang dari masa lalu membangun tembok yang menakjubkan ini? Entahlah... bahkan sejak kejadian tujuh puluh tahun yang lalupun dia tidak paham.

Entah sejak kapan... namun secara perlahan dia mulai meninggalkan kepercayaan lamanya..

Seperti malam ini... malam gelap tanpa bintang. Hanya gelap. Bersandar di dinding rumah, ekor matanya menangkap Armin yang menangisi topi peninggalan kakeknya.

Berita kekalahan sudah sampai di telinga mereka. Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hasil yang di raih, karna sudah dia duga mereka semua hanya mengantar nyawa. Termasuk juga kakek Armin yang sedang sial terikat dengan pasukan itu.

"Para raksasa sangat kuat" Eren menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah, entah mengapa tapi dia inggin bergitu.

Naruto hanya diam, sejak runtuhnya Wall Maria dia memang banyak bahkan terlalu pendiam. Pikiran yang berkecamuk dan rasa bersalah yang dalam karna gagal dalam tugasnya membuanya frustasi... bukan kegagalan. Tapi, keputus asaanlah yang membautnya frustasi.

Dan dia tidak meyalahkan Eren. Dia tau raksasa itu sangat kuat, bahkan Naruto sering melamun atara... apa yang akan terjadi jika para tubuh raksasa telanjang ini di oper kedunia shinobi?

"Aku akan medaftar pada Pelatihan Militer Tahun Depan"

Pupil mata Naruto melebar mendengar pengakuan itu. dia tau Eren adalah seorang bocah gila, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan segila ini. Pelatihan Militer bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di anggap main-main. Namun, dia lebih terkejut mendengar Armin yang juga akan mendaftar. Mikasa... gadis itu menatap Naruto untuk sesaat dan kemudian memutuskan untuk Ikut.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat ketiga bocah tersebut. tidak di dunianya, tidak di dunia ini. Cahaya dan harapan akan selalu ada...

"Aku juga ikut"

Dia sudah mengambil keputusan... bahwa dia juga akan ikut. Karna mereka bertiga adalah cahaya di dalam dunia ini. Dan dia hanyalah bayangan... cahaya dan bayangan...

Tersenyum... dia akan menjadi bayangan kembali. Menjadi banyangan dari cahaya barunya... ketga anak manusia itu.

Bukankah semakin terang sebuah cahaya, makan semakin pekat bayangan yang membelakanginya.

Namun dia menatap sesuatu yang ganjil saat itu juga...

Mikasa tersenyum padanya.

* * *

**Yosh akhirnya selesai juga... tak menyangka akan sesulit ini mengxover Naruto dan Attack on Titan. Bagaimana dengan chap ini apa tetap menarik?**

**Dan maaf untuk wordnya yang sedikit ... dan kesalahan dalam penulisan.  
**

**Dan seperti biasa jika masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Reviewlah sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
